When the devil wants to dance with you
by SinisterlyInnocent
Summary: Klaus had turned his emotions off. Now he only craved three things. Blood, destruction and Caroline. Dark themes. Read warnings inside.
1. Invitation to Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

x

x

**Warnings:** This story will include dark themes and things some will find disturbing. It will also include detailed and graphic descriptions of violence and of non consensual sexual content. At each chapter I will be posting the appropriate warnings. For now this chapter includes insinuated horrors and profanity.

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be dark.

* * *

_**.The events that set this story in motion originally take place in 4x20. **_

_**Alterations have been made in the premise of the story of the Originals thus creating a completely different alternative universe in which the events that happened and are happening in the spin off never existed in this story.**_

_x_

_x_

_Klaus visit in New Orleans after discovering Katherine's letter turned out to be an elaborate scheme by the witches. There was an uprising in New Orleans and everyone feared that in the end it would all be for nothing if the creator of the city was ever to come back. Furthermore Esther's spirit had informed them about the bloodline connection every vampire had with the Originals._

_If Klaus was to die then Marcel would die along with him and the city would finally belong to the witches._

_They wanted Klaus dead and the coven of New Orleans believed that if they could lure him in the cemetery under the promise of a fake pregnancy they could subdue him. It was there that they were stronger._

_Their plan was simple. Lure him in and drain him of his power. Use a new desiccation spell against him and lock him in the tomb until they would find a way to finally kill him._

_But they didn't count on Elijah's presence or the fact that some witches were still loyal to Klaus._

_Blood spilled everywhere. Hayley and most of the witches died in the mausoleum but the battle was not won._

_All it took was one spell to go terribly wrong._

* * *

X

X

X

_When the devil wants to dance with you, you better say never  
because a dance with the devil might last you forever_

x

x

x

It was impossible for a vampire to turn off his emotions after a certain age. But each rule had an exception and impossibility remained an impossibility until it was challenged and its boundaries broken. Then everything was possible.

In a thousand years he had never turned his emotions off. It was a matter of control. He never gave up his control no matter what it cost him. _Until now._

All it took was a pesky little spell. Witches could be such a pain but this time this had proved to be a blessing in disguise.

The spell was easy enough to be broken but his noble brother never expected what would follow next.

All Klaus had to do was turn back his emotions. The only problem was that he didn't want to. He felt liberated. Free. He felt an energy running through his veins that he had never felt before. He was powerful, untamable, immortal. He was a God among people. Or maybe the Satan.

All his inhibitions had now vanished into thin air. He only cared for ..._nothing_. The emptiness inside him was the most soothing sensation he had ever felt. It was an incredible contradiction. He felt nothing and that felt amazing. The chaos that lingered inside him was after centuries of torment finally silenced. For once he didn't want to be loved. He didn't care about what others thought of him. He had nothing to prove to anyone. He wasn't afraid of being alone. He wasn't afraid of being rejected. He didn't want a family to tie him down. He didn't want attachments. He didn't want anchors. He didn't want to be restricted into the confines of a pathetic town when he could have the world.

All those emotions and fears and all that tormenting instability and irritability seemed a far away dream.

He only wanted to serve his instincts now and nothing else. Her was untrammeled by unimportant emotional conventions.

He wanted freedom, blood. He wanted to revel in the kill. He wanted to touch the world and bend it to his will. To bring death. All the potential was incredible and so when he daggered Rebekah and Elijah he felt liberated. Nothing could stop him now. Nothing could contain him. Nothing could hold him back.

His reign of terror had just begun.

* * *

_**Months later**_

He kept watching her from the shadows. The thrill he felt was electrifying. He had been watching her every move for days. Drinking her in. Stalking his prey and taking notes. He watched her closely and carefully and he noticed things he hadn't before.

He noticed the way she watched humans when no one was watching her. He watched the hunger and her need for blood boiling just under the surface. His little lighthouse emitted dark lights in the horizon when no one was there to watch them shine.

He noticed how lonely she felt. He noticed how delectable she looked. He noticed what she was wearing and he noticed how she would slowly undress every night in her room.

He noticed how she would let her trembling hand run between her thighs and how she would bring pleasure to herself. He noticed her short breaths and her glowing face as she would clench her eyes and would succumb to the ripples of pleasure.

His incompetent hybrid was still on the run and so she was left behind all alone and unsatisfied. Something that he would soon have to rectify.

He also noticed how she felt comfortable by making others believe that she was a bubble of positivity when in reality she seemed lonely and depressed.

So he kept watching and he kept taking notes. He had wanted her for years now but he had never allowed his obsession to fully manifest because he knew that this would destroy sweet little Caroline and his emotions were standing in the way.

He never expected to find his way back to Mystic Falls but this would be the last night he would stay there. He had already set the rules of his game. He had already set the pawns in their right places ensuring that no one would come in his way and now it was time to deal with the Queen.

His presence in Mystic Falls was just a short cut after all.

A necessary and unavoidable short cut. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled over the long creamy legs the tempting short little skirt she was wearing was revealing. His eyes filled with gold and blood and his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. The entire bloodline in his body was flaring up at her sight. He could hear the howling in his head and this time it told him that he was in the right place.

It took him months to realize what was happening to him.

As corpses started piling up around him no matter where he went he became restless. His switch was still down. He hadn't turned it back on but something was off.

His mind was always turning and turning. His nights became long. Blood wasn't enough. He savaged everything. He destroyed everyone. And it wasn't giving him the same thrill and satisfaction as it had in the beginning.

It wasn't enough. A lingering sensation was there. It was burning and scorching. Like a missing piece from a puzzle. The one missing piece that can drive a man insane.

It wasn't until he realized that all the women he fucked and drained were perky blonds that his mind started working towards the right direction again. It was when her memory reappeared in his eyes that he finally understood.

He had turned his emotions off. A handy vampire skill but he wasn't just a vampire now was he? He also had the wolf inside him and without his emotions to keep the beast tamed all the brutal animalistic instincts were free to come raging to the surface.

And his wolf side seemed to want only one thing. Her.

_Caroline._

His first instinct was to come get her. His first idea was to fuck her and to kill her on sight. She was a weakness and one more string that was wrapping around him and holding him down.

But all it took was to just see her again and his plans changed.

Now as he saw her enticing body walking down the road he had to admit that even without his emotions something was drawing him closer to Caroline.

Something strong that could compete even with his need for blood.

He would kill her eventually yes. That was certain. He could not allow a weakness like that to run around free and happy and ready to destroy him.

But first he would have a lot of fun with her. He would satisfy each and every need she had created in him. He would take her out of his system. He would corrupt that light that seemed to warm even his ice cold heart even in this state.

He stabled back. A rush of something similar to emotion passed through him and that was more than enough to make him realize that Caroline was a ticking bomb for him. She was the one and only thing that could trigger an emotional break in him again. And he would not permit this.

No. Caroline had to be buried and stored away. She had to stop existing in his world. But first she had to give him everything she had denied him for so long and then some more. First she would break in his hands and only then he would throw the broken pieces away.

Somehow she must have sensed his presence because she had turned around, her blond curls bouncing around her face as her eyes searched for him. But he was well hidden in the shadow and the distance and she couldn't see him.

She had breathed relieved, probably scolding herself for being afraid of the dark even now that she was herself a creature of darkness and she turned her back to him again. She kept walking down the road obviously heading back to her car.

He followed her from a safe distance and when she took her car keys out of her bag he finally stood behind her.

He smirked when she jumped and turned around to face him. The keys fell from her hand when she saw him and she placed her shaky hand over her trembling chest.

"Oh my God, Klaus!" she breathed and she closed her eyes in relief for a moment.

When she opened them again he was still standing there smirking and looking at her as if she was the only woman left in the world.

"You scared me!" she reprimanded him and his smirk turned wider.

"Did I love?" he asked with a tempting voice. Mirth dancing in his eyes. And something else that was dark and malignant.

Caroline narrowed her eyes suddenly feeling danger surrounding her. Something was wrong and she could feel it.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" she suddenly asked looking around her. All Caroline knew was what everyone knew. And that was that he and his siblings had left for New Orleans and had never come back. All she knew was that he hadn't cared to even bid her farewell. He missed her graduation and everyone seemed to be relieved that the monster left them at last alone.

Now the road was empty and barely lit. He and Caroline were all alone in the street that seemed abandoned somehow and even if they were not it was not as if anyone could go against Klaus and survive.

His presence obviously unnerved her. For the first time she felt differently around him. Usually she felt comfortable but this time it was as if her whole skin was crawling.

Klaus took a step forward and she took a step back. Her back hit on the car and Klaus placed his hands on her waist. He could tell that she was ready to run away even if she knew that it was a useless endeavor. She could never escape him.

His hands found their way under her top and caressed the naked skin of her lower back.

Her eyes widened at his intimate gesture and he smiled sinisterly.

"I am here to invite you to come dancing with me love," he said and before she could even understand what he meant her dead still body had fallen in his arms.

He had easily snapped her neck and lifted her in his arms. Her head resting against the crook of his neck as he walked away with his precious prize in his arms.

He happily hummed a long lost Norse tune his mother once sang to him that soon would forever haunt Caroline as her dance with the devil had just begun.


	2. Welcome home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

x

x

**Warnings:** This story will include dark themes and things some will find disturbing. It will also include detailed and graphic descriptions of violence and of non consensual sexual content.

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes. The story is going to be dark.

**This chapter includes:** Mature adult sexual graphic scenes. Semi non con sexual content.

* * *

_Red silk was running along her body and she was breathing heavily. She was panting and trying to move but it was impossible. Each move was breaking her skin more. Blood spilled and all she felt was heat. So much heat that was bursting out from the slightest touch of his fingers and was expanding from her skin to her veins. He had turned her into a puppet that existed only for his pleasure. _

_He ran his fingers over her spine tracing all the bites his fangs have given her. The pain and the pleasure, a sweet dichotomy of insanity, were now absorbed into her heated core. The wounds festering and the poison driving her closer to the inevitable release of death. He was killing her, fucking her to death, and she was enjoying it._

_She could not tell if this was a hallucination created by his poison or if it was the most twisted reality ever. _

_She was pressing against the mattress with her hands and knees. She was spread for him and had bent her body to his liking. He was gripping her hips pulling her closer to him. She was trying to resist but her body was betraying her._

_He fisted her matted hair and pulled her head up until the back of it settled against his shoulder. He widely opened his mouth and his fangs pierced the sensitive skin of her neck. Her pulse rushed into his mouth and her blood was spilled in endless waves. He ripped her flesh and the pain was excruciating as he kept biting cruelly and pushing his fangs inside her mangled flesh. She was screaming but he wasn't relenting._

_One of his hands found their way over to her breast and caressed it up and down until its peak was hard and pointing upwards and wanted to feel his touch but the pads of his fingers travelled lower and she shamelessly moaned as she grinded her ass on his hard length._

_She didn't know what was happening to her. This wasn't her. She would never give herself so shamelessly to Klaus. Caroline Forbes never begged. Never! And now her whole body was begging for him. _

_His fingers stroked her wet folds and plunged inside her. He pushed a third long finger inside her and then a fourth and with a burst of speed and strength he started pumping his fingers in and out from her aching soaked core. It was maddening; hell and delirium intertwined. Her blood was pouring over the sheets tainted with his poison as her muscles kept sucking his fingers deeper._

_But when he took his fingers out she whined and begged him. She wanted to feel him inside her._

_He was laughing with her need and misery. He was taking everything she had to give in spades. She was crying out his name. She begged and pleaded. She spread her legs more hoping she would entice him to take her right then and there. She let her face fall in front and he pushed her savagely until her forehead pressed against the red silks. His hands raised her ass in the air and the stung of the slap he delivered made her scream and crave for more. _

_She cried again and again until he buried his nose against her neck and purred her name. She wanted to give him everything. It was as if she was compelled to do so and fear gripped her soul. Had he compelled her? This is what was happening to her? He wouldn't, he couldn't, why would he do that to her?_

_Through the haze of her fear all her thoughts vanished as the whole world started turning._

_His mouth sucked the tender part of her ear and his warm breath tickled her flesh._

"_To whom do you belong Caroline?" he asked with his most seductive tone as his hands traveled all over her naked sweaty bloody body._

"_To you," she breathed and tried to lift her body and to feel him closer but he didn't allow it. He stilled both of their movements and she cried frustrated. _

"_Only you, please Klaus, I am yours," she begged and she heard his laughter. It was cold and held no emotion. It turned her blood to ice and she felt his hands parting the cheeks of her ass violently._

_This didn't feel right. It felt raw and emotionless. It felt brutal and animalistic and somehow she needed it. She needed him. She wanted him inside her. More than ever._

_She was his. _

"_Forever love," he promised as he thrusted deep inside her with a swift harsh move._

_She bled and broke and screamed and-_

Caroline jolted forward with a cry and realized with relief that it was all a dream.

Just a dream.

A very hot sexual intense dream; an extremely painful dream that left her breathless and disoriented. Her whole body still ached as if the dream had been real and not a figment of her imagination. She could swear that she could feel the bites all over her body and the wolf poison still lingering in her blood. She felt weak and hot and needy.

More so she could still feel Klaus inside her. She could feel him; every inch of her body could feel him. Her sex was still throbbing and she clenched her legs and moaned.

She screeched when she realized that the she was naked! The upper half of her sweaty and trembling body and her legs were exposed as a crimson silk was loosely covering - barely- only but a few parts of her bare body. She immediately pulled the sheets over her and sat up.

Where the hell was she? What has happened?

She blinked several times.

The last things she remembered was-

"_Pleasant dreams love?" _

Her eyes widened as a voice came out of the shadows.

Klaus!

Caroline instinctively pushed herself back surprised and hit her head on the headboard of the bed.

Klaus's eyes were glinting in the half lit room. Candles were alight and a fire was blazing in a beautiful fireplace made out of stone and marble.

She immediately covered herself better with the silk red sheet as Klaus stepped out of the shadows, came forward and stood in front of her bed.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt completely lost and vulnerable as if she was the proverbial lamb ready to be led to sacrifice. She adjusted the sheet over her chest and under her arms as she furiously looked at him.

A long time ago she had shrunk on the far edges of a bed, terrified and helpless, afraid of what would happen next. It was the first morning she had spent with Damon.

She refused to be intimidated like that ever again! She refused to be the scared little girl and how much more with Klaus!

"Klaus? What the hell!" she yelled but the only response she got was his smirk.

But that smirk made her pause.

It was not the one that she was used to. It wasn't cocky or ironic. It wasn't the one that always made her roll her eyes or huff at him. This was making her shiver in an unpleasant way.

She shifted on the silk sheets when she realized that they were the same she had seen and felt in her dream and she blushed. She then narrowed her eyes. The dream! It was too real. It felt real!

And he had asked her if she had pleasant dreams. As if he knew.

Had he given her that dream? Why? What was happening? Why was he here? Why was _she _here? And where exactly _here_ was?

She then realized with panic that she didn't know where she was and her mouth hang open as she finally looked carefully the room she was in.

She was in a beautiful big room all made by stone and wood with hints of marble. Gold, gilt, bronze and ivory colors prevailed, blended in perfect harmony. All the room was decorated in fanciful French style. It looked as if it was taken out of another era. Rich colors and elegant ornate mirrors and curtains. Beautiful details all around. Antique and heirloom furniture. Astonishing paintings. Fine carved wood.

A room made for a princess.

But then reality came crashing into her. This was not a fairytale. And if it was it was yet again one of the twisted Cinderella fetishes Klaus had!

This was not a page out of a fairytale not when she was on a tall canopy bed with wooden frames all naked against her will! And all alone with…Klaus!

God! She was all alone with him. He had finally snapped. More accurately he had snapped her neck and he took her away. He had kidnapped her!

This wasn't good she realized. What had he done? Why was she here?

She held her breath as Klaus's eyes roved over her form. Her curves perfectly shaping under the soft sheets that provided no security whatsoever.

"What have you done?" she asked with a trembling voice and pretended to be strong when all she felt was panic. And unfortunately she could tell that Klaus could tell.

He remained eerily silent. That silence was so disturbing that she wanted to scream to his face and attack him. But something told her that it would be a stupid thing to do. She didn't know what was going on but Klaus seemed detached, dangerous. He looked exactly like the insane Original everyone was afraid of before he came to Mystic Falls for the ritual.

She had seen another side of him though. A side that she couldn't see in his eyes now. She could not exactly pin point what was off but something certainly felt wrong.

She fisted the sheets in her palms and gritted her teeth. Her fear was giving its place to anger.

"Why am I here Klaus?" she asked again but this time in a more composed tone.

His face changed.

His eyes lit up and a smile formed in his lips and somehow she found herself trying to move further back to the bed.

"I have missed your company sweetheart," he confessed and as she opened her mouth to respond the door of the room opened and a woman got in carrying a shiny wooden trolley cart. She rolled it over next to Klaus and he dismissed her without taking his eyes of Caroline.

The woman left and closed the door behind her.

Klaus pointed towards the plates that were over the trolley.

"I didn't know what you preferred so I had the kitchen prepare you some of your favorite dishes," he said and she gulped. She harshly bit her lip as familiar enticing smells attacked her nostrils. Literally he had brought her to eat food that she _really_ liked and that logically only her mom and her friends could know that she liked.

"Klaus what is going on?" she asked again this time more carefully but with anger consuming her.

"If you want anything you can use the intercom that is installed on the wall next to your bed," he instructed and pointed with his gaze on the wall in the right side of her bed above the nightstand.

She didn't turn her head but stared at him frustrated.

"I _**want **_to go home!" she yelled at him angrily.

"_You are home_," he simply said before he turned and left the room.

Caroline's eyes widened as she heard the lock of the door turning.

She shouted his name as she jumped of the bed securing the sheet around her body and ran towards the door but when she reached it she could not even touch the handle.

An invisible barrier was placed in front of the door meant to keep her in.

She took a step back terrified and her one hand run through her messed up hair as the other held the sheet closer to her chest.

She looked around at the room. What had seemed beautiful before now had turned into an ugly sight. This wasn't a room made for a princess. This was a golden cage.

It was night. The candlelight and the fire from the fireplace were the only things lighting up the room and bringing warmth into the freezing atmosphere.

The cold didn't affect her ever since she became a vampire. She didn't feel the cold as humans did but she could still tell that this place was really cold.

The wooden floor under her bare feet felt frozen and the ivory sheer curtains slightly swayed next to the window frames.

Her heart almost exploded as she saw the view that was expanding outside that window panel.

"It can't be," she whispered and run towards the window.

She gasped as she took in the view. She was definitely not in Mystic Falls anymore. All that she saw was an endless void. Countless mountains were all around. Mountains covered in ice and showy trees. She could see nothing else. Chaos and snow.

Where had he taken her?

She held the sheet tighter around her form as her eyes filled with worry.

He had once promised her Rome, Paris, Tokyo. This didn't seem like it was any of those places. She realized frightened that she could literally be anywhere in the world. She couldn't even tell how much time had passed from the moment he took her from Mystic Falls.

She focused on her body. It was tired and something was making her dizzy and vampires didn't get dizzy. Unless…

She noticed that she felt weak and there also was a tingling burning sensation all over her body; at first she thought that all that came from the dream but now she could tell that it was hunger mixed with exhaustion.

_Vervain_ she thought. He had used vervain on her.

A low rumbling sound escaped her throat. Klaus could have taken her anywhere! She looked out of the window again.

She tried to understand where she was but it was impossible. All she could see in front of her and all around the window was sharp cliffs and darkness. Her vampire sight was the only thing that allowed her to watch in detail the landmark that spread in front of her into the starless night.

She went and climbed over the soft cushions that were on the carved seat on the base of the window and she tried to lean over the window's opening in hopes to get a better a view but yet again she collided with an invisible barrier that kept trapped into the room.

She yelled frustrated and hit on the concealed blockade that was confining her and she couldn't even see. She could gaze downwards though. It seemed like if the distance from the window to the ground had no end.

Her heart was beating wildly and terror filled her heart and mind as she realized with finality that Klaus had literally imprisoned her. She was trapped and there was no way out.


	3. Indulge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

x

x

**Warnings:** This story will include dark themes and things some will find disturbing. It will also include detailed and graphic descriptions of violence and of non consensual sexual content.

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the center of the bed. It was afternoon and once again everything was covered in snow.

Three days had passed by. Three long days where she was trapped inside that room. She had screamed but it had made no difference. Klaus never came and no one let her out. The invisible barriers were always up blocking her way to freedom.

A woman came every day to her room to bring her food and water. She had tried to attack her in an attempt to move past her and to try to escape but obviously Klaus had taken his precautions. The woman, that also happened to be a witch, gave her an aneurism that forced her to kneel and stay immobilized for some moments until she would be left once again alone in her prison.

She could not escape and this drove her mad. But what was worse was that Klaus was actually starving her. He hadn't even given her a drop blood and her whole body now fiercely craved it.

She felt fire spreading inside her and her throat burnt. The food did nothing to sate her hunger for blood since the more she was left without blood the more she wanted it. And she was afraid that Klaus was going to take advantage of that. She was certain that he would. Many crazy ideas were coming to her mind but none was good. What if he wanted to desiccate her? But then again why would he want that?

_What if he wanted to make her lose control? _

She could not allow that! She had to find a way to escape before that happened because the alternatives didn't appear that great.

She moaned as another wave of hunger attacked her. She had nothing to do in that room and that was also not helping since her mind was only concentrating on how much she was weakening and on how much she needed to feed.

She looked around helplessly. There was nothing that could help her. Klaus didn't even give her any alcohol. The food was always greatly cooked but it did nothing to make her blood cravings go away. At first it toned them down a bit but now she didn't even want to eat normal food anymore.

She looked down at herself and even considered to bite her arm and feed on her own blood.

Logically she could hold on for more than three days without blood but Klaus had obviously used vervain on her when he got her in this place and that caused her body to weaken even more.

She looked at the mirror.

She was now wearing a beautiful short black dress made of silk but her skin was pale and her eyes hollow. Even her hair seemed to have lost their shine.

At least Klaus had provided her with clothes. She had had the time to search the room by now. Originally she looked for anything that could help her escape or anything to use as a weapon even if it knew that it would do her no good. Not against Klaus.

She didn't found anything like that but she did found a wardrobe full of elegant dresses. Most of them were quite revealing but it was better to wear them than to have to go around wrapped in a flimsy sheet. And how creepy was it exactly that Klaus knew her body's exact measurements?

She slightly jumped as the door opened and the woman that was usually bringing her food came in.

This time she was carrying something different though.

Caroline narrowed her eyes as the witch put a beautiful dark blue dress on the bed in front of her.

It was actually a satin blue gown. Formal and from the looks of it quite revealing too.

"Mr. Mikaelson has requested that you wear this dress to dinner tonight," the woman politely informed her. Or more like announced Klaus's order to her before she left and locked the door behind her again.

Caroline looked at the dress as if she was ready to shred it to pieces but she controlled herself. She needed answers and…blood! She needed to get out of this room and she needed to talk to Klaus. More so she needed a chance to get out of this place.

So it looked like she was having formal dinner with Klaus. And somehow that seemed very dangerous to her.

* * *

The dress was hugging every curve of her body. It had a cut high on her thigh and had a very low cut in the back. Her back was left completely bare and even a hint of the top of her bum was teasingly pronounced by the blue satin.

The very thin straps in her shoulders led to a very revealing cleavage leaving her breasts barely covered.

She had gulped when she had seen her form in the mirror. The dress was very provocative and it made her look very sexy and regal. As if she was dressed to kill or…seduce. She looked both dangerous and vulnerable at the same time.

She breathed deeply and steadied herself over the beautiful elegant crystal shoes she was wearing. She let her hair down and didn't use any of the jewelry that was waiting for her on the dresser. She barely used any make up too. This was Klaus's sick fantasy and she was not going to participate to it any more than she had to.

She knew that she had to somewhat play along and that she had to at least try to reason with Klaus but even like that she had to keep some distance and to make sure she would find a way to get out of this mess.

She looked at herself again in the mirror. She could do this. All she had to do was get through to him. She had done this before she could do it again.

But when the clock hands pointed at the midnight hour and the witch came to escort her to her dinner with Klaus she could swear that her heart almost gave out.

Klaus was an obsessed Original and he was dangerous and she had to make him see reason. This somehow turned her stomach to knots.

The witch lowered the invisible barrier and for the first time in days she was finally able to get out of her room and yet she knew that it would be pointless to try to make a run for it.

The witch stepped in front of her and led the way. As Caroline followed her she noticed how majestic this whole place seemed. It looked like castle. Or like what she thought a castle would look like. Wood and marble. Paintings and sculptures. Velvet curtains and invaluable objects.

The witch took her down the grand stairs and led her through a beautiful living room. She stopped in front of two carved wooden pillars and motioned to Caroline to move forward.

"Mr. Mikaelson is in the dining room," the woman simply said and left.

Caroline looked at her and then walked straight ahead; she followed the sound of the classical music until she finally walked into the dining room only to find Klaus dressed in an elegant black suit waiting for her. He seemed threatening and alluring.

Schubert's serenade was playing on the bose.

She breathed deeply as he charmingly smiled at her and as his eyes roamed all over her with a sexual hunger that made her gulp in fear and…anticipation. He slowly came to her and she almost took a step back.

He placed his palm to her bare back and gestured her to follow him to the dining table.

His touch made her feel uncomfortable and send shivers through her spine.

The table was perfectly made. Elegant plates, silver cutlery and crystal glasses. Roses and fine table linen.

He helped her sit on the dining chair and placed a silk table napkin on her lap. She didn't thank him. She just sat straight on her seat and remained silent.

He pointed towards the dishes in front of her.

"Beluga and the finest vintage," he gracefully told her.

"No thank you. This doesn't agree with me," she replied with an ice cold voice.

"The caviar or the champagne?" he asked her.

She raised her head and looked at him defiantly.

"Being locked up."

Klaus smiled at her and went and took a chair and brought it next to her. He sat and gazed at her.

She knew that she had bags under her eyes and that she looked tired but he didn't seem to notice that.

"Sometimes you should allow yourself to enjoy the finest things in life Caroline," he told her with a silky tone.

"How is being kidnapped by a maniacal Original a finest thing in life?" she hissed at him.

Klaus's smile grew bigger.

"And here I thought we had become friends," he said with playful voice and then looked at her intensely, "would you have come with me if I had asked nicely?" he simply asked her and she gritted her teeth.

"I didn't think so," he teased her and she gripped the napkin on her feet so hard that she almost ripped it.

"You can't escape me Caroline. You never could and never will. So why fight it?" he asked her with a soft voice that made her see red.

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled at him as she threw her napkin to the table. She tried to get up but she felt faint as a wave of bloodlust attacked her again and veins formed under her eyes.

She sat down again and groaned as she placed her hands over her face. The fangs in her gums hurt so badly!

She felt Klaus's fingers travelling over her arm and she jumped on her chair. He looked at her intrigued and with a dark gaze that made her feel like the whole world was spinning.

She could not look away and she could not turn her eyes back to normal. Her vampiric veins danced on her features as Klaus leaned forward and cupped her face.

"You are so beautiful sweetheart and I won't allow you to hide your beauty anymore," he whispered to her and brought her face closer to him but she turned it to the side.

"Let me go," she pleaded but Klaus simply took her hand into his own and brought it to his lips. He kissed her it and then allowed his thumb to draw patterns on the heated skin.

"Ever since you turned into a vampire you have had all these needs, all these thoughts and no one to share them with. You've changed and you are still changing aren't you my sweet Caroline? You can't talk to anyone about it. Not to your mother that she has a deeply rooted hatred for everything that you are. Not to your friends that simply want you to risk your life for them while denying your very own nature and your new found instincts as they keep shaming you just for being who you are supposed to be," he mused with a low voice and Caroline looked at him almost as if she was hypnotized.

"You are still so very young; you feel alone, you are transforming into something different. Something beautiful and yet intimidating. You do not understand it. You feel so disconnected, so confused. I know exactly how you feel sweetheart. I have told you before that you and I are the same and we are. I know exactly how you…_feel_. I have walked the same road you have walked and I know what you are and what you can become," he whispered to her as he leaned closer to her face and looked at her lips.

"You can become more beautiful, more powerful, more extraordinary than you could ever imagine," he promised her.

"Let me teach you," he enticed her with a seductive voice that seemed like the devil's song to her. Tempting and capable to lead her straight to hell.

She breathed deeply as Klaus's lips almost touched her own.

Flashes from the erotic dream he had given her appeared through her eyes and heat corrupted her skin between her legs.

"Give in to me Caroline," he dared with a husky voice.

And she was ready to do so. She didn't know if it was the bloodlust or simple lust. All she knew that at that moment she wanted him. She wanted to walk the distance and let him do whatever he wanted with her. All that tension was clouding her mind but when she looked at his eyes and she gasped.

There was no emotion in there. Only calculation. This was not the way Klaus was looking at her. The cold look he had was something that she had never seen in his eyes before and it scared her. It scared her so much that her face turned back to normal and ice run in her veins.

She pushed him with her hands and tried to run away throwing her chair back and speeding in supernatural speed away from him but before she knew it he had materialized in front of her in seconds. He grabbed her by her hands and his pupils dilated when they held her gaze.

She stood still unable to look away.

He smirked at her and run his hands over her bare arms.

"If this is the way you want to do this then so be it," he said with no emotion and she felt panic coursing through her.

He was going to compel her and she could do nothing about it.

"No more games sweetheart," he cruelly told her and a tear fell from her eye as she got more lost into the power of his compulsion.

"Until dawn comes I want you to act upon your desires Caroline; forget you inhibitions, forget your fears; no more resistance, no more hindrance; Until the sun comes up again you will follow your instincts and your needs; Let go love… _indulge,_" he compelled her and let her go.

She took a step back and blinked as she looked at him.

She breathlessly stared at him as desire consumed her whole. Her eyes turned vampiric as her hands wrapped around his neck and brought his body crashing onto hers. She immediately kissed him desperately giving in to the deepest and darkest of her longings. All she wanted was to let go, to devour him, to…_indulge_.

And so she did.


	4. Darkest before dawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

x

x

**Warnings:** This story will include dark themes and things some will find disturbing. It will also include detailed and graphic descriptions of violence and of non consensual sexual content.

Do not read further if you feel that you cannot cope with such themes.

* * *

His stubble was prickling her lips as their tongues battled for dominion. She could swear that all she wanted was to devour his breath and to get lost into all the sensations their kiss was creating deep inside her. She was losing control, she was fading fast. She could hear her own moans as his hands roamed over her uncovered back bringing her impossibly closer to him. She gripped his jacket harshly and the next she heard was a ripping sound as she tore it to shreds.

She could now feel the muscles of his back flexing underneath his shirt and his hands travelled lower to her hips and pressed her body onto his. Her own hands travelled up and she felt the curls of his hair on the nape of his neck as she let her fingers enjoy their silky texture.

This felt more like a dream and she was divided between logic and desire. Her logic, her sensibilities and her longings could not be any more further apart than they were right now.

If it wasn't for her hunger for blood she would have believed that this was one more dream but it was real. And she could not stop. She wanted more. She wanted him.

It was as if her mind was waging war with her needs and deep inside she knew that it was his compulsion that made her so reckless and allowed her to give in but that kiss was silencing all her inner will and so she let her hands dip between them and reach for his belt. As she was about to undo it she felt his hands stopping her and he broke their kiss.

She moaned displeased and looked at him breathlessly. The desire in his eyes set her whole body on fire. A fire so demanding that drove her mad.

His hands gripped her shoulders and he looked straight into her eyes.

"This is what you want sweetheart?" he asked her with a husky voice and in a flash she pushed him back to the table. The dishes and the glasses fell to the floor and broke to thousand pieces as she cupped his face and kissed him again with abandon but once again he stopped their kiss and she growled annoyed.

He chuckled and she pouted. He turned them over so she was now the one trapped between his body and the table. She tried to reach for him again but he pushed her hands to her sides and immobilized her. He slid his leg between her own and she immediately wrapped her own legs around his body drawing him closer.

He leaned in and nibbled at her neck. She threw her head back and a throaty moan left her lips. She felt his whisper in her ear warming her as the heels of her shoes scratched the material of his pants sensually drawing lines up and down over his legs.

"Remember love, no inhibitions, no hindrance, no more resistance," he reminded her and the power of his compulsion created a bigger haze into her mind and took completely over.

"You can have it all Caroline, all your desires, all your needs; tonight you can have everything _you want_," he taunted her and then his gaze imprisoned her own.

"What do you want Caroline? Right now, right here what do you truly desire?" he asked her with a tempting voice but before she could answer she felt the scent of blood reaching her nostrils.

She casted her gaze downward and noticed that a broken piece of glass had cut her knee. She was so lost in her desire for Klaus that she hadn't even felt it when it happened but now she could smell the blood that was trailing down her own skin and her fangs emerged.

"Blood, I want blood," she all but moaned feeling blood rushing into her eyes as the veins above her cheeks appeared and tainted her face.

Klaus's hand cupped her face and his thumbs caressed the vampiric veins of her face and she closed her eyes as her need for blood was becoming so overwhelming that was clouding her judgement and was so devastating that she felt as if she was standing to the edge of an abyss.

"And blood you shall have sweetheart," he promised and before she could react she felt cold air hitting her skin.

When she opened her eyes she noticed that they were not inside the mansion anymore. They were outside. The wind was howling and everything was frozen. In front of her acres of ice and trees loomed underneath the night sky that seemed darker than ever.

In the distance mountains covered with ice expanded in the horizon with their rocky cliffs and their sharp edges.

Silence and cold was surrounding her and yet the air was so clear and so crispy that she felt as if she could breathe deeply and freely for the first time in her life.

Klaus turned her to his side so he could look into her eyes.

"You are free to explore everything sweetheart; my witch has set barriers around the establishment to keep you in but you won't encounter them for miles," he informed her and she nodded as she realized that she was still trapped in this place but she didn't care. All she wanted right now was blood. She was starving.

And then she heard it. It was a faint whisper. It seemed as if a person was crying. She furiously blinked and Klaus extended his hand and pointed towards the trees in front of them.

"What are you waiting for, love?" he asked and Caroline looked at him confused.

"What have you done?" she whispered and Klaus simply knelt down in front of her and let his hands travel down her legs. She gulped as the warmth from his hands was so different from the cold that surrounded them that made her feel as if he was bringing a blazing fire to her skin.

He picked her one foot up from the ground and removed her shoe. He did the same with her other and she felt her feet connecting with the ice beneath her. She curled her toes and felt the show on her skin.

Klaus slowly stood up, his eyes travelling over her form with a smirk as he threw her shoes carelessly to the ground.

"Well my little Cinderella tonight we will be mixing our fairytales," he said and went and stood behind her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and dove his head to the crook of her neck.

"Your prey is waiting for you," he eagerly said and she swallowed hard.

"Klaus I-"

"You want blood," he simply told her and she felt the hunger consuming her whole and she dug her nails into his hands that had settled around her waist.

"This is wrong," she whispered mostly to herself as she realized that the cries that were coming from deep inside the woods were coming from a human. And were calling her.

"And yet it feels so right doesn't? Do you know why that is?" he asked her and he abruptly turned her around.

She whimpered when she felt his hands gripping her shoulders so hard that she felt her bones cracking and she screamed in pain.

The pain made her blood lust increase to a tenfold.

"You need to feed and humans are food," he sharply said and she shook her head. He smiled impressed with the fact that she could still fight against her hunger and his compulsion even if it was a lost cause.

"It's still wrong," she muttered and he gripped her shoulders harder making her yell in pain.

"It is wrong with human eyes but we are not human anymore. We are vampires; we are holding human life in our grasp. It is ours for the taking. You were created to be a hunter. To hunt your prey," he ruthlessly said and he caressed her bruised shoulders. She hadn't fed for days that was slowing down her healing but was also making her hunger more demanding.

"Blood is our desire Caroline, you might want to fight it, to deny it, to run away from it but murder is in your blood," he whispered as his voice was the poison of temptation.

"Blood is your _darkest desire_, the one thing that sooner or later you will _**indulge**_ into. It is who you are. Stop fighting it. Embrace it. Mine it. Savor it," he pressed and she closed her eyes feeling the walls closing in.

The pain was increasing and she almost fell over but it was not just the physical pain. It was psychedelic, it was desire, it was need.

She was trying to fight his compulsion but it was useless. She fell on her knees in front of him feeling his eyes intently fixated on her from above.

She touched the snow and moaned in pain. She was not one of those vampires that only lived in ethics and goodness and did not believe that shades of grey and shades of darkness didn't exist. However this was Klaus's game not hers. She didn't want to become a monster. Not like this. And yet she could not fight it. It was too much. It was too much because deep down she was the one that wanted this.

Because deep down this was her darkest desire. The basic fundamental need for blood.

Because Klaus was right. Blood was her desire and murder was in her blood.

She screamed and she sped towards the woods. Her need for blood was so great that the voices in her head silenced as all her instincts took over.

She was speeding inside the silence and the snow. She was concentrating on every sound around her and she ran faster towards the sound of the wails and of the erratic scared heartbeats. A tempo she could not avoid nor run away from it. She could only run towards it. She could feel Klaus on her tail but she did not care.

She ran even faster, her figure only a blur in the night as she finally came closer to her prey. A young woman that could not be any older than her. She had blond hair like hers and she was crying and stumbling around the woods as she was trying to find an escape and to save herself. She was obviously freezing and she had cuts all over her body. Blood was pouring on the white snow and the beating of her heart was so clear and enticing to Caroline's ears that no other sound in the world existed.

She sped in front of the girl with her fangs gleaming in the darkness and the girl fell over screaming but her screams were soon muffled as Caroline grabbed her by her hair and pierced the skin of her neck with her fangs.

The girl screamed louder when Caroline raised her head up with blood flowing in and out her mouth and licked her lips in a delirium before she pushed the girl down to the snowy ground and straddled her and then yanked her closer to her. She bit her again this time harder than before and sucked the blood with raging fervor.

It was euphoric, divine. It was glorious.

Her victim was squirming, fighting and begging but Caroline would not stop. She was tearing the flesh and was ripping the human neck apart as she was losing herself to the blood she so desperately needed. Her hold was breaking and shuttering bones mercilessly.

The blood in her mouth felt like honey and home. But it was more than that. It was not just the blood. It was also another hunger. Another hunger that demanded destruction, sacrifice, death. A hunger that was turning her into a hunter. A monster. One that made her enjoy the kill more than the blood.

All her senses were now more alert than ever. She was alert and yet at ease. The heartbeat of the girl was slowing down but Caroline didn't want to waste even a drop so she kept biting and sucking and drinking and taking in all the blood she could take and leave nothing to the human that was now just a lifeless mangled corpse in her hands.

Caroline closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure and then she opened them only to see two lifeless gruesome orbs staring her back in terror. She was looking to the color of death. A sight so grotesque and yet so appealing. Blond hair like hers had spilled in the snow that was now tainted with blood. A broken body beneath her.

Caroline stumbled back and fell to the ground and then she looked down at herself. She felt more alive than ever. She felt complete. Blood, she was covered with blood. It was sticky and warm and she was bathed in it. She could feel it on her face, on her hair, on her body, on her hands, on her dress. It was everywhere.

She stood up with trembling legs only to realize that she was standing in the heart of darkness. In the darkest place of her existence she found the most beautiful colors and all were crimson red.

She heard two hands clapping behind her and she immediately turned around only to find Klaus applauding with a satisfied smirk.

"Bravo sweetheart! I knew that you had it in you all along…it takes one to know one after all" he praised and that mockery and admiration ignited such rage inside her that before she could control herself she was attacking him with all her strength.

Both of their bodies flew in the air and landed to the bark of a tree behind them cracking it in the middle before they fell to the ground behind the destroyed tree.

Leafs, pieces or wood and show showered them as Caroline was punching Klaus with all her strength while screaming and also kicking him.

She kept screaming that she hated him and he kept laughing as if her screams and her punches had no effect on him and they probably didn't but she didn't stop.

She didn't stop until he turned her over and pinned her to the ground. She tried to free herself and tried to kick him off her but it was useless.

He leaned in and licked the blood from her face and she tried to bite him but his tongue just kept lapping the liquid saccharine essence from her face.

"How does it feel sweetheart?" he asked her with a dark gaze that was creating new desire in her.

"I hate you!" she snarled at him and tried to hit him with her head but he easily avoided it.

"Why love? We are not different you and I, not anymore," he taunted her and tears filled her eyes and then Klaus's gaze changed. It became electric.

"It feels good doesn't it?" he sharply asked her as he grinded his body on hers and she moaned as a new need was coming to life. His compulsion still lingered and between her and the sunrise still hours existed. Hours were her darkest desires demanded to be felt and acknowledged.

How it felt? God, it felt good! As if she was reborn. The blood lust was still there but another lust was taking over.

She could still feel the blue swirl of his eyes immobilizing her. She bit her lip and tasted the girl's blood on her lips all over again.

"I want more," she whimpered in shameful admission and he tenderly smiled at her.

He let go of her and allowed his fingers to slide over her shoulders. She breathed in and felt her need for him consuming her. She was on a blood high and she still felt the thrill of the kill. And he was too close. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted everything. Her need was like blood to the skin that was entering her body and was going all the way down to the bone. She had nowhere to run to. She was trapped and she already felt her arousal building up.

In comparison to what she felt she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed her upper body slightly up. He allowed her to do so and he leaned back as she was rising her body higher and closer to him. She turned them over so she was on top of him and she straddled him.

She kissed him hard and felt his hands on the straps of her dress before he pushed them down freeing her breasts and then he easily tore the whole fabric from her body. As the cold air hit her nude form she moaned into his mouth before her own hands ripped his shirt off and wandered over his firm chest.

His hands roamed all over her naked back and she undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers off his body.

She broke the kiss and wickedly smiled at him before she started peppering kisses all over his neck and chest. She used her tongue and her nails to excite him and soon enough his desperate moans were reaching her ears. She allowed her fangs to graze his skin and slowly kept moving lower but when she broke his flesh and tasted his heavenly blood he harshly turned them over and growled to her with yellow eyes and gleaming fangs.

"My blood is not yours to take little vampire. It comes with a price. A steep one," he warned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She arched her back and screamed when his tongue played with her hard nipple before his fangs bit hard to her tender flesh and sucked her blood. His poison ran to her veins and she laughed like a crazy person.

In the haze of her mind she could still feel the compulsion working inside her. This was wrong and yet it felt so right. It was what she wanted but it made her mad that she was giving him what he wanted.

So now she wanted to draw blood. His blood. To hurt him, to destroy him, to have him, to seduce him, to make him all hers. She wanted to break him and to keep all the pieces for herself.

Before she could even realize what she was doing she had sunk her teeth to his shoulder and soon enough their bodies began rolling over the dirt and the snow both claiming submission. They battled and fought and fucked like wild beasts.

He was thrusting inside her with all he had and she was clenching around him as if her whole body was made for this.

"You are mine," he growled as he pushed inside her while his fangs scrapped her neck.

She turned them over and fisted her hands to his hair. Her blond hair spilled all over his chest. Both their bodies covered in leafs, blood, dirt and snow. Both with bruises and scratches. Both with sweat; both vibrating with need.

"Your blood is not mine as I am not yours to take Klaus," she declared as she rolled her hips and pushed herself down on him setting a new rhythm. She was the one taking him now and it felt good. _So good._

"This is why you will give yourself to me on your own volition love," he grunted as her nails dug inside his flesh and he brought her even closer enjoying the feel of her body over his own.

"Why would I ever do that?" she breathlessly asked him as his hands stroked the back of her thighs and gripped them hard while he licked the blood that was spilled in her neck and painted her breasts.

"Because I am deep inside your mind, your soul, I am your deepest desire," he told her as he accompanied his words with powerful thrusts of his hips driving her mad.

"That's not true," she refused and threw her head back lost in desire.

She panted and he laughed in amusement before his body was once again covering hers.

He stilled his movements and she groaned.

"But it is, isn't it? Your darkest side, the one you so desperately hide underneath all that false pretense of your human light craves for me," he crooned almost comfortingly while his fingers worked between her legs causing her whole body to tighten with need. His touch was electrifying and was lost inside her wetness; pushing in and out, swirling and pinching and dipping deeper and deeper hitting her pleasure spots. Causing fire to erupt. Each conscious and unconscious part of hers begging for release.

"You keep trying to convince yourself that you want to forget all the terrible things I've done when in reality everything I am excites you, tempts you, exhilarates you," he cooed and she moaned.

She was shuttering in pieces for him. Each one a memory; each one a sin.

"_Stop_," she whispered with tears in her eyes. This was too much. Blood was roaring inside her veins and rushing back into her heart causing it to beat faster and faster and to want more and more.

"The darkest parts of yourself that you loathe so much are connected with me Caroline. We are the same, we want the same things, we need the same things, we desire the same things," he tempted her and kissed her.

She blinked furiously feeling the sting of her tears and then she gave in closing her eyes and feeling the tears falling as she wrapped her hands around her neck and brought him closer.

Trembles broke all over her body, her spine bending, her back arching. The entire world was spinning aimlessly around them. She locked her feet to the small of his back as he vigorously thrusted inside her. Each movement bringing her closer to oblivion.

"You want power, freedom; You want the world; You want everything I can give you, everything I have promised you; you my love want everything I am and everything you can be by my side," he kept whispering between kisses and thrusts.

He was backing his hips away and then pushing them forward with all of his strength. He was breaking her bones but it felt as if it was a gentle caress.

He was taking her body and her soul. Her mind was screaming, her body was surrendering. He was her deepest darkest desire.

"But most of all what you truly want to do is…_indulge…_ don't you?" he played with her need and with the power of his compulsion that rendered her helpless to his touch.

His hands fondled with her breasts, his lips curled around the wound in her neck as her own fangs claimed his own neck and drank him in. He rolled his hips and a pleasure with no boundaries consumed her. A contradictory feeling, a tingling sensation. Life was ebbing way and death was settling in.

Her moans mixed with his growls. She was losing control. This was not love, this was not passion. This felt like hate, like darkness, like a force so strong that was sweeping everything in its passage leaving only cinders and broken dreams but it felt right. It felt like the place she truly belonged to.

"What I want is…_you_," she cried and she felt as if she was drifting away, floating to the unknown.

He sinisterly smirked, his whole face bathed in the night's glow. He moved slowly inside her making her feel cherished and dotted before he set an insane skillful rhythm that made her feel as if she was a shooting exploding star and she matched his movements with everything she had.

And as he kept wildly moving inside her and as her nails dug in the naked skin between his shoulder blades drawing blood and moans from the devil that was claiming her body and her soul her hazy gaze remained fixated on the starless dark sky above them.

It was as if the darkness had enveloped her and swallowed her whole.

Dawn was still so far away. In truth it was completely out of her reach.


End file.
